This invention relates generally to thrust bearings and, more particularly, to thrust bearings with anti-reversal and anti-rotation features.
Thrust bearings are in general use in transmissions and similar devices to support axial load between components. For example, thrust bearings are used in automotive torque converters to position and support a stator. To function correctly, the thrust bearing must be oriented with a specific face against the stator or other housing and must be seated so that it doesn""t rotate or spin with respect to the stator or housing.
Typically, such thrust bearings are painted with a stripe to indicate the face of the thrust bearing that is to face outward from the stator, and the thrust bearing is pressed into a recess of the stator so that relative rotation is reduced. However, problems sometimes occur due to inadvertent improper orientation of the thrust bearing or due to wear associated with relative rotation of the thrust bearing and the stator.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the invention, this is accomplished by providing a thrust bearing assembly comprising an inner thrust washer having an inner raceway, an outer thrust washer having an outer raceway, and rollers separating and in rolling contact with the inner and outer thrust washers. Two tabs extend radially from the raceway of one of the inner and outer thrust washers. The two tabs have different configurations and are distributed circumferentially at less than 180 degrees separation.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.